


The Devil in the Details*

by Dash O_Pepper (pfeffermuse)



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, What Happened Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeffermuse/pseuds/Dash%20O_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screwtape reflects on the latest missive received from his nephew, Wormwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in the Details*

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic can be read as a stand-alone, familiarity with C.S. Lewis's _The Screwtape Letters_ and the third season _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ episode "Day of Evil", written by William Welch, are recommended.
> 
> *Originally written for a "Monster Challenge" under a different pseudonym.

**My Dear Wormwood,**

It never ceases to amaze me. The hubris of young dæmons like yourself. Is it merely the curriculum of Iberot, growing stale with the passage of millennia, or are you truly so filled with your own pomposity at the correctness of your position that you fail to realize that as far as these bipedal animals are concerned there is nothing that our infernal ministers haven't already done?

Despite your failure during your last manifestation on that accursed planet and your subsequent remediation, at my urging you were assigned to what should have been a relatively easy post: the SSRN _Seaview_ , whose berth I might add is only a short distance from a city we have held under our thrall for close to a century.

And what have you suggested? What has your recent communiqué been? More of the same, more of the same.

Nephew, that you would even attempt such a foolish gambit, puts me in, shall we say, an indelicate position.

At least your time in the re-education level has made you realize that these two-legged animals have long since evolved beyond accepting us as reptilian, flying beasts with snarling jaws and dripping fangs. That was passé by the time of the Age of Enlightenment. Our manifestations have been far more mundane during the last half-century . . . from a scholarly man of letters who would topple a dynasty to an innocuous paper hanger, we have merely reflected their society's ills back upon them. Pity that their simple minds cannot comprehend our true forms or natures until that day when they are inexorably ours, but their base character is such that they are mindless fools and lemmings unable to grasp the simplest of concepts.

Your decision to appear to the hu-man named Nelson as a distorted illusion of himself was well thought out. There is none so blind, as he who cannot view his own faults. However, your whole premise was flawed. It is not within our power to stack the deck, as it were, against them. Nephew, you caused the damage in their puny reactor room; it was not their own incompetence in handling powers for which they have no understanding. By that one wilful act of yours, you negated years of careful preparation by those of our legions who have gone before.

Did you lay out the terms of the bargain you struck with Nelson? As the law governs our great enemy, we are also governed by laws -- laws which we in the nether regions must also obey. Nelson's sacrifice of his soul was selfless, and such offers are useless to us. Your ill-formed conclusion of using him to trigger a nuclear holocaust was wasted, in so far that you created the original situation in the first place -- you were putting his soul into the enemy's camp! And because of that mistake, you cost us the soul of the one known as Crane, as well. And his would have been a feast for the ages.

While fear of nuclear war is a tremendous motivating factor for them to come with eyes open into our realms, the actual atomic holocaust itself would secure us nothing. Certainly, our hunger in the present might be assuaged, but it would only be a temporary solution. A dead cinder on the outer rim of Mutter's Spiral, would mean that our own mal-edil would be forced to search for food in other regions. And like all mal-edil, we guard our territories jealously. How much better by far for them to continue building their weapons of mass destruction, polluting their waters and air, gutting their natural resources -- we will continually have souls upon souls to play with as their devastation and realization of all they have lost becomes apparent.

Your failure, my dear poppin, means that you cannot be trusted with even the simplest of tasks. The council has recommended your withdrawal immediately from Terra, and your superiors will be pleasured by what can only be described as your retooling.

With kindest regards, I remain your most affectionate and ravenous uncle,

_Screwtape_

_~ Finis ~_

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Dash O'Pepper
> 
> The characters of Wormwood, Screwtape, Mal-Edil are owned by the estate of C.S. Lewis, and have been used in homage to this great writer. Mutter’s Spiral is a registered trademark of the BBC. All Rights Reserved. _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ is a registered trademark of 20th Century Fox and Irwin Allen Productions. All Rights Reserved. This work of fan fiction is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights already held by these companies, their subsidiaries and/or their estates.


End file.
